


Skin Deep

by kikicecchetti



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Temp Vessel, F/M, M/M, Vessel, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikicecchetti/pseuds/kikicecchetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates to admit that months without Castiel drag endlessly on. After three months, Castiel returns, but their time apart has changed him. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As one month turns to two and then to three, Dean wonders if that odd ache in his chest will ever go away. That persistent gnawing that morphs into a sharp, piercing pain when Dean wakes in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, panting loudly and failing miserably to push the nightmare out of his mind. 

Things are different without Castiel. At first, Sam tries to keep Dean’s mind off his absence, but now even Sam has stopped mentioning Cas’ name and his eventual return; the silence from Sam and Cas now begins to become oppressive. Every night, Dean sends a small, quiet prayer to Heaven which is a big fucking deal for him, and each night without response, his supplications become that much more desperate.

_Where are you, Cas?_

_Please._

_Just come back._

It’s taken this extended period of time away from the angel for him to realize how much he actually depends on Castiel’s unfailing presence. It’s totally subconscious, but Dean missed the relief he feels, the physical relaxing of his usually tense muscles when Castiel is around. He’d always tried to downplay it to Cas; Dean knows he’s shit at letting people know how he feels.  
Secretly, he wishes that Cas wasn’t so fucking oblivious.

It’s midday and he and Sam are driving down a back road highway through Arkansas on their way to Bobby’s. It’s an unseasonably warm day and Dean has the Impala’s windows rolled down and the radio blaring the classic rock station. Sam has fallen asleep in the passenger seat, and Dean is scanning the sides of the road to keep his mind occupied.

A dusty sign announced a mom and pop diner ahead and Dean shoves Sam. “Rise and shine!” Sam shoots Dean a scathing look but sobers with a stretch. “You hungry?” Dean asks.

Sam yawns and nods enthusiastically as he sees the small, dingy diner come into view. The parking lot is relatively empty and he and Dean saunter into the joint to the stares of the regulars at the bar. Taking a booth in the back corner, Dean interlaces his fingers behind his head as he waits for the waitress. 

“You heard anything from Bobby?” Sam asks as Dean surveys the occupants of the restaurant. 

Dean tries to act like he doesn’t understand what Sam is hinting at. “Not since you talked to him.” He says, not making eye contact as he eyes a tall, athletic brunette walk into the diner and look around with a strange inquisitive look on her face.

Sighing in exasperation at Dean’s nonchalance, it takes everything Sam has not to grab his brother and shake him as he tells him that it’s okay for him to be worried about Castiel. He was so sick of his brother and his carefully constructed devil may care attitude when his feelings for Castiel were obvious.

Sam stands and looks behind him at the woman Dean is eyeing. “Bathroom.” Sam announces and he unceremoniously walks away.

Dean could hardly hear Sam as he walked away. He was staring unabashedly at the brunette bombshell standing forlornly at the entrance to the diner. Looking at her, Dean’s worries about Cas faded into a faint buzzing in the back of his mind. 

She finally turns to her right and her eyes immediately zero in on Dean. Flashing one of his million dollar, come-and-get-it smiles, she barely even reacts. For a few seconds, as if trying to make a decision, she stands there awkwardly, her shoulders back and down accentuating her long, slender neck.

Usually so sure of himself, Dean is actually surprised when the woman begins walking towards where he sits. She walks gracefully if not slightly stiff, her arms straight by her side. As she approaches, Dean is struck by her eyes. They are a deep aqua, like a spring with crystal clear water. The tone is so light that Dean is captivated.  
The corner of her mouth twitches. “Hello, Dean,” Her voice is a monotone with a hint of warmth. It’s a voice that sounds sure of itself. But Dean is exceedingly confused. As much as he would love to say he has, he’s never seen this woman before.

Slowly placing his hand on the hilt of Ruby’s knife sitting in the sheath on his belt, he waits for those striking almost grey eyes to eclipse with black. Some random chick knows his name in the middle of bumfuck nowhere? With Dean’s luck, she was definitely a demon.

“Who’s asking?” Dean says aggressively. 

As if she could see his hand move and what it was now touching, she furrows her brow in confusion. She looks Dean in the eyes once more and blinks slowly.

Something scratches in the back of Dean’s mind, some reminder, something familiar. When the woman tilts her head to the right as she regards Dean in silence, his face takes on an expression of surprise, wide eyes, mouth gaping. “No way.” He whispers incredulously. The woman takes a seat in the booth across from Dean. “Cas?” Dean is literally speechless.

“Hello, Dean.” The voice says again. “I have acquired a temporary vessel.” And when Dean consciously associates Castiel with the striking woman sitting in front of him, it’s so obvious that this is his Cas. Dean wants nothing more than to punch Cas in the face for leaving for so long without any word, but he’s having a hard time tearing his eyes away from that flawless rack.

“Damn,” Dean exclaims equal parts surprised and impressed. “You had to pick my type, didn’t you?” He wants to grab the words and shove them back into his fucking big mouth after he says them. He can always count on himself to make things even more awkward. He tries to recover. “So, why the change of outfit?” He tries to make his voice sound like this is not a big deal, but for some reason, he can’t stop his heart from beating out of his chest.

Cas turns his head to the left and sees Sam walking out of the bathroom. His vessel’s shining chestnut hair spills over his shoulder with the movement, and Dean watches as the v-neck of his burgundy shirt opened as he turned. Dean mentally slaps himself.

“Jimmy is being watched. This is my only option.” Cas’ voice was exactly the same even though the pitch was decidedly higher. He still spoke in that tone of complete seriousness. “And I had no way of contacting you otherwise.”

Sam exits the bathroom and sees a woman sitting in his spot across the booth across from Dean. He rolls his eyes and starts towards the table. Just as he hits the half-way mark, Dean throws his head back and guffaws loudly, a true smile radiating off his face. He eyes Castiel with one eyebrow raised. “Some friendly advice?” Sam begins. “He’s all talk.” 

Dean scowls at Sam as Castiel regards Sam fondly. “Dean is a man of action.” He contradicts, and Sam scrunches his face in confusion. When Sam’s face slackens into a look of shock, it takes all of his strength not to laugh hysterically. “No.” He says in disbelief. “Castiel?”

“Cas had a change of face, Sam.” Dean once again laughs at his own joke, but Sam is secretly laughing himself. Castiel has chosen a vessel that is 100% Dean’s type, and Sam can’t wait to watch all of this pan out. He makes a note to buy some popcorn for the drive.

Scooting into the booth next to Castiel’s female vessel, Sam clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s good to see you, man.” Sam can’t help but smirk at the moniker he attached. “Guess I’ve gotta work on that.” He laughs.

“Gender is an alien concept to an angel,” Castiel says evenly.

With the way that Castiel was acting, as if his being in a completely different body wasn’t a big deal at all, Dean found himself being able to focus more on what Cas was saying rather than the way that his body moved in just the right places. In the voice that this vessel emits, Dean could feel all of Cas’ self. His grace, Dean remembers the proper term. 

As they stand to leave the restaurant, and Dean steals a glimpse at Cas’ perfectly rounded ass, he realizes that this is going to be complicated. 

Castiel enters the Impala, and his grace relaxes a fraction at the feeling of the leather seat beneath his vessel. Dean watches the angel situate himself in the back seat, pushing his hair over his right shoulder. The way he sits, straight backed, intently staring out the window, Dean finds himself missing that tan trench coat.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel doesn't understand why Dean is so tense. He had returned to them, requiring a herculean effort on his part, and yet Dean seems like he doesn't want Castiel in his presence. Initially, when Castiel had presented himself to Dean in his temporary vessel, Dean's soul had been overjoyed at Castiel's return, however not so long after, Castiel notices that Dean's eyes are different when he looks at him. 

When Castiel thinks of himself, he does not consider a sex. In Enochian there is no distinction, everything is The Lord's Creation, and was not created for the sake of those inhabiting it. Heaven is an indescribable amalgamation of human being's most precious memories, happiest moments. Though Castiel does not fully understand their happiness, he feels it in his grace and the feeling is unparalleled.

Dean glances in the rear-view mirror at Castiel's form. His eyes linger on his vessel's breasts; Dean quickly averts his eyes and grips the steering wheel tightly. Castiel continues to ponder this problem. Where does it stem from? Why does Dean regard Castiel completely differently simply because he is in a different vessel. Within the vessel is the same Castiel. 

Castiel's grace winces slightly as he feels Dean pushing him away. Dean is his charge, yes. But in saving and protecting him, Castiel had become irrevocably and profoundly attached to Dean Winchester. A framework of his own grace keeps Dean's soul in tact. The connection between them transcends anything of the earthly realm. What confuses Castiel is this: When in Jimmy's vessel, Dean had never regarded him as Jimmy Novak. He saw Castiel, Angel of Thursday, the one who gripped him tight and raised him from Perdition.

So why now is Dean treating Castiel as though he were Constance Peters, the name of the vessel he is currently inhabiting. It had been the only vessel Castiel could acquire in the shortest amount of time. When Castiel realised that Jimmy was being watched, he understood that Raphael was forcing him to stay in Heaven. Forcing the fight to end it all. So Castiel returned to a vessel he had guarded from birth until he was ordered elsewhere around the child's thirteenth birthday. 

Constance's elation at seeing Castiel was so human that it moved Castiel's grace in glorious ways. She was eager to allow Castiel in.

If only Dean could see his true form. Castiel wants nothing more than for Dean to be able to look within this vessel and recognise Castiel's true form, completely separate from the flesh he possesses. But he digresses. He had made two promises that he had to uphold. 

The first was to protect Jimmy and his family.

The second was to allow Constance to return to her life. Soon. And unharmed.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asks the brothers.

"Bobby's," Dean's gruff voice says without looking behind him. 

Castiel's body stiffens and he is suddenly serious. "No," He counters. "We have to find Jimmy."

Sam seems to be enjoying how Castiel's change of vessel is affecting Dean. "Why?" He almost laughs. "Dean likes this vessel just fine." This quip earns him a punch from his brother.

"I promised to protect Jimmy." Castiel says, seriously. "It is not only the archangels who have their true vessels. The lower angels do also, but we are able to inhabit other vessels without the raw power of our grace destroying them. Jimmy is my true vessel," When Dean looks in the rear-view mirror once more, he looks straight into Constance's eyes and doesn't break the gaze for an extended period of time.

Dean nods and the Impala makes an illegal u-turn in the middle of the deserted country highway, lined by miles and miles of corn fields. "Then let's get to Pontiac," and he guns the engine.

**********

Dean is actually relieved when Castiel demands they go and save Jimmy. He never imagined that this was going to happen after that brunette with the banging body walked into the diner. It kind of fucks with his head. When he hears Castiel's voice, hidden under the high pitch of that feminine voice, he has a hard time looking at the woman, Angel, he corrects, in the back seat. Because when he looks at that body, his most primal instincts take over.

The curve of her waist and the precise rise of her breasts from her chest are literally intoxicating, and Dean is reminded over and over of how long it has been since he had sex. For some reason, Dean wasn't really in the mood to pull women while Cas was gone. He'd tried, certainly, but it was just like filling a cup with a small hole in the bottom. It satisfied him and staved off the loneliness for a little while, but he always ended up hung-over the next day with a biting sense of solitude gnawing in his chest; it was categorically different than before.

They mainly drive in silence, Dean shifting nervously in his seat as he turns up the radio to quell any budding conversation that might pop up. Sam still has that smug look on his face as he senses all of his brother's nervous energy. Dean knows the way to Pontiac like the back of his hand. Maybe it's cheesy, but he feels a connection to the place where he had been pulled out of The Pit. He once again chances a glimpse into the rear-view mirror as he is inundated with memories of the first time he met Castiel. 

Dean is pretty sure that Cas hasn't shifted his eyes from the rear-view mirror, because when he glances back, those watery, grey orbs are staring straight into his with an inquisitive expression that is so quintessentially Castiel that his heart seizes as his instincts again investigate his vessel's long slender neck and high, regal cheekbones. Cas tilts his head to the side as if considering a particularly difficult word problem. The vessel's low v-neck has dipped even lower, and Dean is distracted by those smooth, round breasts. Dean can't handle that and his eyes return to the road. 

It's past midnight when they arrive at a motel just on the outskirts of Pontiac. Dean is all nervous energy and anxious anticipation and he wants nothing more than to just charge his way into the Novak home and steal Jimmy away from whatever was keeping him, and Sam can tell. "We better get some sleep, Dean." He says when he sees his brother surveying their weapons the way he does just before they are leaving for a hunt.

Dean's eyes are pleading when he looks back at Sam and then to Castiel who is standing to his right with his jeans fitting snuggly in all the right places and his shirt hugging his waist, accentuating that perfect hour-glass figure. Dean relents. "Fine," He says gruffly. "But no running off in the night without us, okay?" He addresses Castiel whilst trying not to look at him.

Cas nods in assent. "I will honour your wishes." He looks around the room. "Shall I stay here and watch over you while you sleep?" Dean knows he is addressing both him and his brother, but with that feminine voice, Dean finds himself wishing that it were only him that Castiel was going to 'watch over'.

"That's fine," Same answers quickly with a smirk in Dean's direction. "But, I'm starving. Burgers sound good?" He asks Dean who is giving him a scathing look with daggers in his eyes.

"Sure. Whatever." Dean says, and since he has no idea what to do, he sits himself at the table and begins to clean his guns. 

Leaving Dean and Castiel alone in the motel room was Sam's plan all along and he was going to leave them to their own devices for as long as he could.

***********

"Have I done something to offend you, Dean?" Castiel asks after the silence in the room lingers for a few moments. He watches as Dean bites his lip and continues to stare at the task at hand. Castiel worries Dean hasn't heard him. "You're angry with me," He says quietly. 

Dean sighs deeply and turns his head to look at Castiel. "No, Cas," He says, his voice heavy with fatigue.

Castiel reaches out the flaming tendrils of his grace as he approaches where Dean sits. "This is difficult for you." Castiel says, looking straight into Dean's eyes. "This new vessel."

Dean opens his mouth to respond, but he feels a warmth spreading from the centre of his chest and radiating out to every part of his body. He feels at peace, he feels protected, and as he looks into Castiel's eyes, he feels all of his inhibitions fade away. He knows this feeling. Castiel is pulling on the framework of his grace within Dean's soul, and the feeling is so wonderful and familiar that it makes Dean's head spin.

Before he knows it, he puts a hand on the back of Castiel's neck and places a kiss on those soft, pink lips. Castiel feels an explosion in his grace, and Dean also experiences a feeling of pure ecstasy at their intimate touch. Castiel returns the kiss, albeit a bit clumsily, but he also mimics Dean and puts his arms around Dean's body.

As Dean feels those beautiful breasts against his chest, and his hands venture to feel the tight ass, he is suddenly hit with the realisation that this is not a woman. This is not a man. This is Castiel, his angel.

Forcing them both into a standing position, Dean navigates them to the bed without ever breaking the kiss. The warmth of Castiel's mouth and the electric charge between them intoxicates Dean as he lays Castiel down on the bed and pulls off his shirt. There they are, those breasts he's been thinking about all day, in a lacy black bra, but Dean finds that he's not very interested in them now.

Running his fingers through those long brunette locks, Dean continues to undress Castiel. Once fully naked, Castiel reaches up and tugs at Dean's shirt, which is promptly removed and thrown onto the ground next to the bed along with Dean's jeans. Dean strokes Castiel's face, the skin smooth and fragrant with something completely otherworldly. Castiel's hands explore Dean's chest and abdomen, gliding over the rippling muscles, as Dean slowly slides into Castiel. With a gasp of total rapture, Castiel's back arches and his hands grasp Dean's back, nails digging in, but Dean can't feel it.

Castiel then places his right hand over his brand on Dean's left shoulder, and he pushes on his grace to connect with that tangible part of himself on Dean's body. The feeling for both parties is indescribable. Castiel's grace quivers with pure, unadulterated bliss as he feels it enter Dean's body and inhabit every fibre of his body. For Dean, he can hardly believe that this feeling was even possible. He teeters on the edge of his orgasm as he feels pulses of warmth from Cas' hand on his shoulder. He blinks, and when he opens his eyes, it takes everything he has not to cry.

It's as if Dean is seeing within the vessel, truly seeing Castiel. A golden mist swirls in his chest, and those gloriously layered wings extend from his back as he lays upon them, each feather an individual work of art. It is more than he could ever have imagined. And he finally understands. He finally lets go.

As he freefalls into his orgasm, he continues to stare at Castiel's blazing form, not even seeing the vessel anymore.

Resting his head on Castiel's shoulder as they both lay panting on the bed, Dean shakes his head. "I love you, Cas." He says quietly.

Castiel ponders this for a moment. He certainly had entertained the notion that the feelings he had for Dean Winchester would probably be interpreted by humans as love, but he never had imagined that Dean would ever love him back, and he understand the fleeting nature of human emotion. Dean's brain is filled with hormones and chemicals that create a blissful world in which everything is perfect. Castiel does not hold to hope that he truly means what he says.

"This is a temporary vessel, Dean." Castiel begins to say, but Dean places a finger on his lips and stops him.

"I know," Dean begins. "But I should have done this a long time ago. I love YOU, Cas. Not this vessel, not Jimmy, but you. I hate that it took me this long to see that." Pressing his lips to Cas' once more, he smiles into the kiss, and everything else seems to fade away as Castiel envelopes Dean in the warmth of his wings. Dean owes Castiel nothing. He could have simply been a guardian, a protector and that was it. But Dean had fallen for him, and Castiel realises that he would also fall for Dean, for love.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam takes as long as he possibly can on his ‘burger run’. First, he hits up a local bar and has a few beers, and when he finally lumbers back out to the Impala he hits up the burger joint across the street and finally makes his way back to the motel.

Sam can only imagine what has taken place in his absence. But he hopes that his brother was able to pull his head far enough out of his ass to seal the deal with Castiel. Dealing with Dean over the past few months of Castiel’s absence had been slightly less pleasant for Sam than having his finger-nails pulled out with a pair of pliers.

The worst part was how cavalier Dean pretended to be; like Sam couldn’t see that his drinking was increasing exponentially as the days slid by, and the noticeable difference in his eyes. That hollow, lonely, dejected look which his face had assumed for far too long.

But if Sam even mentioned Castiel’s name, Dean’s face would tighten and his eyes assumed a steely gaze. After a while, Sam decided it was just best to not speak about Castiel at all, and as his silence continued…one month…two months….Sam began to have his own concerns about Castiel’s whereabouts.

The relief he felt when he realized that Castiel was back was immense. But this change of vessel is perfect. At least, that’s what Sam thinks; he watched all day as Dean stole furtive glances in the direction of Castiel’s breasts or ass, and it was pretty funny to watch him as he drove the Impala, his hands like vice-grips on the steering wheel.

When Sam reaches the motel once more, he parks the car outside the room and sits in the darkness for a moment. There are still lights on in the room, but Sam can’t see any movement indicating what Dean and Cas are up to. With a smirk, Sam decides that he’s just going to walk in. It’s his room as well, right?

There is a flash of movement and grunts from the moment Sam opens the door. The scene is priceless. Castiel’s disheveled hair is splayed across the pillow in the bed where he has the covers pulled just far enough that Sam can tell that there are no clothes on that body. 

Dean sits, nonchalantly, on the edge of the bed, pretending that he doesn’t notice Sam. After Sam shuts the door, he uses all of his strength to keep from laughing. “Hey Sammy. You get those burgers?” Dean asks impatiently.

Pressing his lips together to try to quell the smile which wants to spread across his entire face, Sam motions towards the bag in his hand which is places on the table. Dean scowls as Sam realizes he can’t hide his self-satisfied expression, and he feels a laugh in his belly.

“What?” Dean barks when Sam snorts to try to keep his laugh in. And Sam can’t handle it anymore. He lets out a laugh and once again notices Castiel lying in the motel bed like one of Dean’s little conquests, and his laughter continues. Dean has started in on his cheeseburger. “What?” He demands again once Sam sobers.

With a smug smile on his face, Sam nods towards Dean’s chest. “You’re shirt’s inside out.” Dean throws down his burger and rolls his eyes. He glances back towards the bed where Cas is sitting forlornly. Sam still has that gratified smile on his face. 

When Dean opens his mouth to either bitch Sam out or explain away the situation, Sam stops him. “Dean,” He’s fighting the I-told-you-so smile. “Just stop it. The only person who didn’t already know that you had feelings for Castiel was you.” Sam purses his lips and raises his eyebrows towards Dean whose scathing expression relents to one of slight embarrassment. His eyes glance towards Cas, and soften considerably.

“Well, aren’t I just the last one to the party?” Dean quips as he punches Sam in the arm.

Castiel stands from the bed and both Sam and Dean’s eyes go wide. “Jesus, Cas,” Dean says, darting over to pull the sheet around Castiel’s naked vessel. “Nakedness isn’t something to share with everybody.”

Grasping the sheet around his body, Castiel looks to Sam, “I apologize if my nudity has offended you.” He says. That voice is still so strange to hear.

Sam laughs as he crumples the paper his burger was in and throws it into the trash can. “No worries, Cas. I think Dean was more offended than me.” Handing Castiel his shirt, Dean’s eyes shoot daggers at Sam who stands and stretches with a yawn. He throws himself onto the second bed in the motel room and turns to face away from Dean and Castiel. “I’m going to get some sleep.” He says with a grin. “Please try to keep the noise to a minimum.”

Castiel looks at Dean questioningly. “Is more fornication imminent?” He asks Dean.

Dean shakes his head at Cas’ cluelessness as he sees Sam’s body racking with silent laughter in his bed. He pushes Cas back down into the bed, pushing him over to the other side, he climbs in next to that warm, soft body. He hooks his foot around Castiel’s ankle and feels a warmth envelope his body as he feels Castiel wrap those invisible wings around his body.

Lying there, feeling Castiel’s loving eyes on him, Dean falls asleep almost immediately.

 

********

Sam wakes before Dean when the sun’s rays penetrate the small opening in the curtains. He groans and turns over to look at the other bed. Dean’s eyes are closed and intermittent snores emit from his open mouth. Castiel is next to him, and Dean has an arm draped over Cas’ body.

The angel’s eyes are open, staring at Dean, which Sam imagines he has been doing all night. Sam smiles at the scene. “Good morning, Sam.” Castiel says. Sam starts slightly as he did not realize that Castiel had noticed he was awake.

“Hey, Cas.” Sam’s voice is still slightly thick with sleep, and he clears his throat which awakens Dean who rolls over to face Castiel with a groan.

“So what are we killing today?” Dean asks in a joking tone, even though the question is serious.

Castiel’s delicate features darken slightly as he contemplates the task ahead. “Raphael’s servants are guarding Jimmy, as I am the only one of my brothers who will stand against the tyranny Raphael is implementing. Now that I have returned to the both of you, I stand a chance at retrieving Jimmy.”

Sitting up, Dean swings his legs over the side of the bed and sits there for a moment. “So what’s the plan? Go in guns blazing?” Dean finds himself wishing that he could just lay back down in the bed and go back to sleep with Castiel beside him, but he knows that this must be done. 

Sam is pulling his shirt on and Dean reaches for his, making sure that it’s not inside-out this time. Castiel looks at Dean and tilts his vessel’s head, oblivious. “Guns do not work on angels, Dean.” Quintessential Castiel.

“I know that, Cas.” Dean says, his voice half laugh and half exasperation. 

Sam is standing now, and he walks towards the bathroom. “We’ve got a vessel to save. You both need to get your asses out of bed.” Sam closes the bathroom door and Dean and Castiel both look at each other.

Dean stands and finishes dressing, motioning for Cas to do the same. Following Dean’s lead, Castiel pulls on Constance’s shirt and jeans. When Dean turns to look at Castiel, he raises one eyebrow suggestively which elicits a confused expression from Cas. Searching on the ground, he finds Constance’s bra. “You’re going to need this,” Dean says as he hands the black, lacy bra to Cas who looks at it strangely, as if he has forgotten what to do with it.

“Take off your shirt,” Dean says and Castiel acquiesces. Those bare breasts once again taunt Dean. He takes the bra, puts Cas’ arms through the straps and gently fastens the hook in the back. “There.” He says when he has finished.

Castiel looks down at Constance’s breasts in the supportive equipment Dean has fastened them into, wondering what exactly the purpose of this device is. There is stirring in the bathroom and the toilet flushes. Dean throws Constance’s shirt at Cas who pulls it over his head just as Sam exits the bathroom.

“Ready?” He asks, eyes moving between both Dean and Castiel. Dean reaches for the duffle with their weapons and flashes his best devil-may-care smile.

“Let’s kill these sons of bitches.” Dean feels the adrenaline begin to pump through his veins as Sam and Castiel follow him out of the motel room to the Impala. Getting on the highway, Dean guns the engine into the centre of Pontiac, not even bothering to be discreet.

 

**********

The Novak house looks completely normal from the outside, to Dean and Sam, at least. Castiel can feel the angelic sigils and protections around the house, but he also sees the Enochian alarm sigil, which alerts the angel whose grace painted it whenever another angel enters its vicinity. Castiel understands that the moment he steps into the house, angels will descend upon them.

“They have placed the alarm sigil on the front door.” Sam and Dean both have perplexed looks on their faces at Castiel’s words. “It will alert Heaven that an angel has come here. We must be ready for a fight the moment we enter the house.” One side of Dean’s mouth curls into an excited smirk. He always loves the prospect of killing angels. Castiel continues. “I don’t know how many angels will come, but the moment they arrive, we must have a banishing sigil already painted.”

Castiel pulls out his angel blade and hands it to Dean. “Take this, in case something should happen. I will leave just before you activate the banishing sigil, and I will return after it has rid us of Raphael’s soldiers.” 

Dean takes the blade from Cas and nods, staring deeply into those beautiful, watery grey eyes, as he stashes the blade in his belt. “No time like the present, eh?” Dean says with cavalier humour as he opens the door and exits the Impala.

Dean slams the door and looks up at the house before them. He remembers Jimmy’s house, but it seems much more foreboding as he stands before it now. The wind blows wildly through the trees and Dean looks to Sam and then Castiel whose vessel’s long hair is whipping wildly around his face. He walks towards the house and the Winchesters follow his lead.

Even before Castiel’s foot touches the bottom step, the door to the house flies open and Jimmy Novak stands in the threshold with a horrified expression on his face. “No, Castiel!” Jimmy shouts as he lunges out of the house to keep Castiel away from the sigil on the door. Castiel feels his grace relax as he lays eyes on Jimmy and sees that he is unharmed. “Don’t go in the house.” Jimmy says in desperation.

Castiel places a hand on Jimmy’s arm. “I know,” He says quietly. “But we are here to save you.” And with that, Castiel motions for Dean and Sam to enter the house. Dean is already sliding his knife along his forearm to prepare the angel banishing sigil. 

“Please, Castiel,” Jimmy pleads. “This is Raphael we’re talking about.” Even when chained to the unbridled, blinding power that is Castiel, Jimmy’s soul was still more than slightly terrified of the archangel.

“Trust me, Jimmy.” Castiel says as he places two fingers on Jimmy’s forehead and transports him to Constance Peters’ home in Tempe, Arizona.

Castiel can hear Dean and Sam inside the house, moving around and trying to undo some of the sigils and placing some of their own. Dean calls to Castiel once he has finished the banishing sigil. “Ok, Cas. Showtime.”

The moment Castiel crosses the threshold, he immediately feels the grace of his brothers and sees them appear in the middle of the living room. Hester and Uriel stand staring at Castiel, virtually ignoring the Winchesters. “We all thought you would be smarter than this, Castiel.” Uriel’s deep voice says with disdain.

Hester’s wings twitch in anticipation, Castiel can see in her grace that she is using all of her strength to follow Raphael’s orders. “No harm has to come to Jimmy,” She says. “Raphael only wants you, Castiel.”

Stepping forward towards his brothers, Castiel raises his wings, stretching them to their limit as the room palpitates with raw power. “I do not take orders from Raphael.” Castiel nods to Dean and takes flight without another word. 

Dean hits the banishing sigil with his palm before Uriel and Hester can realize what has happened. When the blinding white light sends the angels away, Dean and Sam look at each other across the room. “Back to the motel?” Dean asks and Sam nods enthusiastically as the brothers quickly leave the Novak home.

 

*******

Jimmy is pacing the hall of Constance’s home as he waits impatiently for any word from Castiel. As the moments pass with nothing he starts to truly worry about the angel. His body visibly slumps when he hears the sound of wings and the body of a tall, graceful woman appears before him. 

“Castiel.” He sighs in relief as he approaches the angel. Jimmy had complained a lot about being a vessel, but after the experiences of the past few months, he knew that everyone was safer when Castiel’s grace was inhabiting his body. “Please, Castiel. Take me back.” Jimmy pleads. “You said you would protect my family. Amelia and Claire were able to get to Amelia’s mothers home before Raphael had a constant watch on me.” Jimmy looks down at the sandy, beige carpet under his feet, his head bowed in shame and sadness. “You told me that things wouldn’t be the same if I said yes, and I’ve thought, during my time with you, that this had been a terrible idea. I was selfish. But I have to live with my decision, and I have a duty to my family. And I can’t protect them without you.” Jimmy finally makes eye contact with Castiel once more. “Who is this?” He asks gesturing to the vessel.

“Her name is Constance Peters, and this is her home.” Castiel says as Jimmy’s eyes look him over. “You are my true vessel, Jimmy. But I will only return to you if you are certain of your choice. You now know what life will be if you return to your old life. Do you still agree?”

“Yes,” Jimmy interjects, cutting Castiel off. “Please, Castiel, for Constance’s sake. Take me back.”

Castiel nods and places his hand on Jimmy’s forehead, he pulls on his grace, pushing it towards the palm of his vessel’s hand. His grace holds tight onto Constance’s soul, but when the last piece of his grace has finally concentrated to his hand, a flash of burning white light shoots out from Castiel’s hand and Jimmy’s eyes begin to glow white as Castiel’s overwhelming grace begins to flood his body.

Castiel settles quickly into the familiar vessel, his grace massaging the pain and desperation in Jimmy’s soul, soothing away the pain he feels for his family. In front of him, Constance blinks several times as she tries to re-focus her eyes.

“Constance.” Castiel says with Jimmy’s voice, the sound is comforting in its familiarity. “I promised I would return you unharmed, and I have come through on my promise.”

Constance falls to her knees and kneels before Castiel, taking his hands in hers. “I thought you were a dream, Castiel,” Her voice is thick with emotion. “And you came back to me. Thank you for letting me do this for you, after everything you have done for me.”

As Castiel looks down upon the girl he watched over. He squeezes her hands and pulls her to her feet. “You have served our Father, you will always be protected.” Constance is crying and her hair sticks to her face. Castiel reaches out and gently brushes it away. “But I have work I must do. Thank you, Constance.”

With a small breeze and the flap of wings. Castiel is gone, and Constance collapses into sobs.

 

********

Castiel reaches out to the framework of his grace in Dean’s soul and follows its pull to the motel room just outside Pontiac. He is grateful that he is always able to locate Dean, it calms him down to the precise centre of his grace. He appears just in front of Dean’s bed. 

When Dean initially hears the sound of Castiel’s wings at the end of his bed, his heart literally stops in his chest. He doesn’t know what he’s going to see when he looks up. 

Sitting up, Castiel comes into Dean’s view, and the tie and trench-coat are the perfect after-thought. He stands forlornly at the end of the bed. Head bowed as if waiting for permission or approval from Dean. “Hello, Dean.” Castiel says without meeting his gaze.

When Dean hears that familiar tone slip around his name, he feels a warmth spread throughout his entire body. “Hey, Cas,” Dean says as he slips out from between the covers. He approaches where Castiel stands and puts his hand on the back of Jimmy’s head. Placing a lingering kiss on those lips, Dean looks him straight in the eye.

“I love you.” He reiterates, and Castiel returns his kiss, memorizing the feeling of Dean against Jimmy, his true vessel.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is interest, I am willing to add a final chapter in which they save Jimmy and Castiel returns to that form. Let me know if anyone would like to read that. =)


End file.
